All of the stars
by maranoismylife
Summary: It's funny how life works. One moment, she was writing in her blog about how much she didn't believe loving somebody romatically could possibly be worth it. Next thing she knows,her old best friend, Jack, moves back. Coincidence is it not?
1. Chapter 1

_October 08, 2010_

 _4:35 P.M._

 _Yesterday, I found myself fortunate enough to be had been at the right place, at the right time, which was no other than my local coffee shop._

 _Let me just make this clear; it's not every day that I find myself in situations like this._

 _Having gone for their free internet connection and a quick snack break as I rushed to finish the literature paper I had due today (Finished only an hour later after having spent three whole days on the dang thing), I certainly did not expect to hear the muffle sounds of a woman crying._

 _I didn't want to make it seem like I was intruding, but the pain and agony heard in her voice made me want to be otherwise._

 _The man that sat across from her just sat there, his eyes staring at anything but the girl and I couldn't help but huff in disgust._

 _Was he really trying to pretend that there wasn't a hysterically crying girl in front of him?_

 _Ridiculous and absolutely unacceptable._

 _After having sensed multiple pair of eyes, the guy simply murmured something to the blonde fragile thing._

 _She sniffed, straightening her back but it was evident to see that she was trying so hard to keep her head up._

 _She then managed to choke out something that struck me to the core. ''But I love you, Jacob. I thought those three years meant something to you, and now you're just throwing them away''_

 _The guy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, mumbled an apology and then ran out of the place faster than my mind and eyes could keep up._

 _Seeing her there, seating in that lonely table with only drowning tears to keep her company just made my heart ache._

 _So I did what anyone with a heart would do, and tried my best to find words to comfort the girl._

 _Her name was Grace, and sweet Grace had been with that Jacob jerk since her sophomore year in College._

 _She had given so much to him, and one day he simply decided to meet and tell her he had changed his mind about her._

 _Made me feel sick not only for her, but for anyone else that had to go through the same thing._

 _I know because I had seen the same heartbreak in my father's eyes._

 _Then it got me thinking_

 _Was it really worth it to love somebody?_

 _I'm not talking about your parents/ grandparents/ guardian etc. or siblings, because the love I have for Hans and Anna is entirely worth all those nights building snowmen._

 _I'm talking about loving someone, a soulmate, a partner, or anyone really who you could find yourself romantically linked to, and having to deal with the fact that they could potentially not love you back._

 _I mean how could you deal with it?_

 _I'm only eighteen, and the longest relationship I've had was about four months just last year._

 _I didn't love him, and I never bothered to make him think that I ever did because the truth was I didn't find it worth the risk to actually_ _ **want**_ _to love another person as a lover._

 _There was no point, and still is no point for me._

 _Loving somebody romantically is nothing more than handing the other person your entire heart and praying that they won't drop it._

 _and like Jacob did and I'm sure many others have done; they'll wake up one day and realize they don't love you anymore or just never did at all._

 _Loving someone isn't worth it, at least not from my perspective._

 _Can my perspective be changed? Least likely._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Snowflakequeen18_


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa didn't have time to take everything in, all she knew was that her mother was screaming for her to get up and that she was probably running late.

Again.

She only fluttered her eyes a couple of times, adjusting to the sunlight that shined through her window, before jumping up and running to her closet.

Thankfully, she was smart enough to have picked out an outfit the night before (she already knew she would end up waking up late), so all she did was slip into her jeans, a blue tank top and a white cardigan.

''Elsa Rayne, hurry up!'' she heard her mother's annoyed voice yell from downstairs.

Elsa finished putting on her white flats, rapidly grabbing her backpack and laptop beside her bed. ''I'm coming!''

Of course, that didn't stop her from receiving her mother's accusing glare as she walked into the kitchen and took a seat near the dining table.

Hans was already dressed with his dark, red hair combed and his reading glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

He sat in his usual spot, his eyes staring directly at a typed essay in his hand while he scanned speedily through it.

His hand suddenly reached over and grabbed his cup; slowly taking a sip of what Elsa could only guess was coffee.

''You know, Coffee's not good for you'' she spoke, rising from her seat and causing his blue eyes to look up at her. ''If anything, it'll end up staining your teeth''

He huffed, watching her grab a bowl and then her favorite brand of cereal. ''I'm at the point of my life where I don't really care. It keeps me awake, and that's all that matters''

Elsa would never admit it, but she felt bad for her older brother; being a sophomore in college couldn't be easy, especially having to deal with all the chaos that came along with majoring in business.

She had seen how he would stay up at night, the bags under his eyes visible as he looked through what seemed like piles of paper.

It couldn't be easy; and she just hoped that if she did end up majoring in journalism like she had dreamed all her life, she would be able to maintain her sanity.

As she sat back down, putting the spoon to her mouth and begun to crunch on her cereal, she heard her mother's loud (and annoying) scream.

She stiffed a laugh, seeing Hans slightly jump from his chair.

''Anna, if you don't get down here in thirty seconds, I will go up there and bring you down myself!''

She knew her mother was stressed by the way she poured coffee into her mug for the second time and the way she continued to stare at the watch around her wrist.

She was obviously ready for work, her white coat draped over her blue dress and her ID card pinned on it; her foot tapped impatiently on the wooden floor.

Elsa couldn't blame her, though; they only had so much time, and despite the fact that Hans drove them to school every day, their mother always made sure she was the last one to leave the house before leaving to work.

Whenever she'd ask about it, the beautiful woman would simply reply ''When you have children, they mean so much more to you then late to work. I'd rather see you go off to school, knowing I'm late then to leave early leaving you here alone''

Elsa thought it was sweet, but then she'd hear her mother's screams and the sweetness just rolled right off.

''I'm ready!'' sang a cheerful Anna, skipping into the kitchen with her backpack strapped to her shoulders.

''It's about time'' her mother replied, causing the girl to simply shrug her shoulders.

She reached open the fridge, pulling out an apple and walking over to Elsa.

The blond girl chuckled, reading the t-shirt her younger sister had chosen to put on.

''Love is an open door?'' she sneered, trying her best to finish her cereal as fast as possible.

Anna smiled, nodding her eagerly and adjusting the beanie on her head. ''Cute, isn't it? I bought it at the mall a few weeks ago when I went with Rapunzel''

Hans smirked, grabbing all the papers and stuffing it into his backpack. ''It looks good, Anna. Just make sure your door is closed for now''

Anna stuck out her tongue at him, her two side braids swinging back and forth. '' I can't hear you''

''As much as I love hearing you three chat,'' Their mother sent them a half sincere smile. ''You three really have to get going! School starts in fifteen minutes!''

''Yeah, yeah'' Hans placed his backpack over his shoulder and kissed his mother's forehead. ''I'll see you later, mom''

''Yeah, later'' Anna chipped in, pulling her mom into a hug. ''Have fun at work!''

''I'll try,'' the woman chuckled, as Elsa also embraced her.

There was only so much fun a pharmacist could have.

They were half way out the door, when they heard her rush towards them. ''Oh, and make sure you get back on time! You're dad's getting back today''

Anna grabbed her black sweater from the coat hanger, the three of them turning to each other and rolling their eyes.

''Oh joy'' Elsa mumbled, as they closed the door behind them before their mother had a chance to say anything else.

They would've been happy, and maybe a small part of her would've said so had the feud not occurred months ago.

They had been so hurt by everything that had happened and their father hadn't bothered to apologize; so no, they weren't happy that he was back.

All he did was travel all the time; it wasn't like they spend much time with him anyway.

''So, Elsa, I read you blog'' she heard Anna say from behind her, as they all entered the car. ''and I must say you seemed really passionate about the topic''

''What was it about this time?'' asked Hans, starting the car and beginning to drive from the driveway. ''The latest series you read, the injustice of cafeteria food?''

Elsa sighed, looking out the car window at the passing houses, her eyes glimpsing too long at one in particular. ''No, nothing like that.''

''What was it then?''

''It was about how she didn't believe loving someone was worth it'' Anna had answered before Elsa had the chance to.

The red haired boy let out a low whistle, turning to look at her for a few seconds. ''Love, huh? Why the sudden topic?''

''Maybe if you read my blogs, you would know''

But Elsa knew he did read them, though he wouldn't say it out loud like their youngest sister.

He had seen him once in the living room, when she had decided to go get a cup of water at night, and she was surprised to see that he was looking over what she had recently read.

He didn't know she was there, but she could tell by the way his lips tucked into a smile that he found it interesting.

All she had ever wanted was for her older brother to be proud of her, and in that moment she felt that he, in his own way, was.

After all, the two were close, but not as close as her and Anna and she was glad to see he had bothered to read her silly articles.

She always did make sure to include her siblings' names as much as she could.

''Well, I thought it was brilliant'' Anna exclaimed, leaning her elbows on her lap, the seatbelt clearly getting in her way. ''I don't agree but you're a great writer, Elsa''

She turned her head back at her, a grin plastered on her face. ''Thank you, Anna. That means a lot''

''You're welcome, I mean you're great. Not that you're not, Hans- you're greater. Not that you're not both great, you're greater than me. Wait, what?''

They both laughed, including an amused Hans who slowly stopped the car in front of the school.

''Okay, Anna the great, we're here.''

Elsa turned back to Hans as she got out of the car. ''You'll pick us up right?''

''Yeah, I'll try to get out of class as fast as I can. Take care, sis''

She smiled, holding firmly onto her backpack. ''You too, brother''

And with that, she closed the door to the car.

She heard Anna sigh as they made their way inside the hell whole they could only call school.

It really wasn't that bad considering Elsa loved to learn, but the teachers were always in a bad mood and simply a pain in the butt.

She was just happy she had Anna and friends to help her through it.

''Another boring day in high school'' she heard her sister mumble from beside her.

Elsa chuckled, linking her arm with Anna's. ''It could be worse''

''I highly doubt that''

Elsa let out a groan as she heard the bell go off.

''We better start going to class. Remember to take notes''

She knew how distracted Anna could get when it came to paying attention.

Anna smiled innocently, beginning to skip towards her classroom. ''When do I not?''

That's when she bumped into another girl, causing three other people to fall down on the floor.

Elsa covered her mouth with her left hand, making sure nobody could tell that she was trying hard to not burst into laughter.

She watched the girl mumble some apologies, before she turned and walked into her own class.

Fortunately for her, Mr. Wazowski was running late again meaning that he wouldn't know she was late.

Now that she thought about it, he had never marked her late to his class; probably because he usually got there five minutes later.

''Hi, Elsa'' she heard her sweet cousin, Rapunzel's voice say as she made her way to the empty seat next to the blonde.

The seventeen year old was smiling like always, except her big green eyes seemed even more excited than usual.

Maybe it had been the day Flynn had finally bothered to ask her out on a date.

''Hey, Zel'' she said, sitting down and placing her backpack down beside her. ''What's up?''

''So Flynn, Astrid, Hiccup, Merida and I were in the bleachers in the gym like we usually are in the morning, and you'll never believe who we saw''

Elsa chuckled, leaning her elbow on her desk. ''Who?''

''Jack, like our old friend Jack from when we were kids'' Rapunzel squealed, but nothing came out of hers.

How could there? He hadn't heard that name in years and just hearing it was like pouring salt to unhealed wounds.

She couldn't believe, or maybe she just didn't want to, not when it had anything to do with him.

Last time she had seen him she had been in tears, and remembering just made her heart sulk lower.

They had probably just seen some other guy and thought it was Jack; after all, there were over hundreds of teenagers here.

What were the chances?

''You probably just saw someone who looked like him'' she sneered, but it just didn't seem to reach her eyes.

Rapunzel shook her head, her long blond hair flipping back and forth. ''No, Elsa, I swear we saw him! He looked different, he-''

The room suddenly fell silent, and even the loudest girls in class had managed to close their mouths.

Only low murmurs could be heard, along with giggling.

She turned her head, her eyes scanning for the cause of the sudden stillness, and that's when she saw him.

He stood there in the front of the class, gradually looking around the classroom while holding a piece of paper in his hand.

His hair was as white as snow, and he wore a blue hoodie along with light brown pants and black converse.

''-looked like that'' she heard Rapunzel softly whisper to her.

His eyes were glimpsing at each person in the classroom and the moment they landed on hers; she knew.

They were the exact same chocolate eyes she had looked at seven years ago before he had left; Jack was back, indeed.

 **Author's note; I did decided to change Elsa's age back to eighteen because I wanted her to have a mature aspect in which it wasn't just some naive sixteen year old who doesn't believe in love if that makes sense.**

 **The ages are:**

 **19- Hans**

 **18- Elsa**

 **16- Anna**

 **Hans is a sophomore in college (COLLEGE IS IN HOMETOWN, SO HE STILL LIVES WITH PARENTS), Elsa is a senior in high school and Anna is a junior.**

 **Thank you for reading! Make sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: GO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER ONCE AGAIN BECAUSE I DECIDED TO CHANGE SOME MINOR THINGS. ELSA IS NOW EIGHTEEN AND A SENIOR, HANS IS A SOPHOMORE IN COLLEGE AND ANNA IS A JUNIOR. THAT IS ALL.**

''Hello, class, sorry I'm late again! I had a donut emerg-'' Mr. Wazowski's voice stopped as the old man's eyes landed on Jack, who still awkwardly stood in the front of the class.

''Hello, I haven't seen you around before. What's your name, Mr?'' he asked, placing his suitcase on his desk and beginning to take out a few papers.

Jack's lips turned up into a smirk, and Elsa could've sworn she heard her classmate, Charlotte, sigh dreamily. ''Jack Frost''

Yup, it was him alright.

Mr. Wazowski shook his hand, scanning through the paper handed through him, before looking up once again. ''Well, Welcome, Mr. Frost. You can take a seat behind Belle if you'd like. Belle, please raise your hand''

Elsa chuckled seeing her friend raise her hand without glimpsing away from the book in her hand.

It was one of the reasons she loved the dark haired girl; they both loved to lose themselves in good literature.

Jack made his way to his desk and lazily took a seat, placing his backpack on the floor next to him.

His eyes seem to glimmer even more (he was seated next to a window, so of course they did), but somehow, she managed to catch the light bags under his eyes.

Maybe she had been staring for too long, though, as his eyes turned to stare directly into hers.

Much to her relief, Jack simply sent her a smile, to which Elsa replied by turning her head to the front of the classroom.

Mentally slapping herself, she wished she hadn't done that; he probably thought she was acting snobbish or had only changed for the worse.

She just knew she had to make a good impression if they were going to be attending the same school together.

''Alright, class, take out your Wuthering Heights book. I'm assuming you all finished it''

There were slight groans heard, Rapunzel whining herself, much to her amusement.

Elsa raised her hand. ''Yes, Ms. Winters?''

''Mr. Wazowski, I have a question concerning the ending. We know that in the end, Heathcliff is forgiven by Catherine and Hareton, but I can't help but wonder whether Heathcliff was a force of evil or just a victim of it, seeing that he seeks vengeance because of all those who hurt him''

Her teacher's eyes twinkled, as if someone had just told him the greatest news of her life. ''Wonderful question, Elsa! Anybody care to answer?''

She was surprised when she saw Mr. Wazowski's eyes shift towards someone. ''Ah, yes, Mr. Frost. Do you have any intake?''

''Yes I do, sir'' she heard his teasing voice; a small smile crawled onto her own face. ''I believe that Heathcliff was a victim to the evil actions of Hindley, but was also a force himself. The revenge he seeked towards Hindley was understandable, but he took it out of control by bringing Isabella Linton, his son and Catherine's daughter into the whole thing. It was unnecessary for him to have used them''

''Well, I'm sorry, but I think he was simply a force of evil'' Tiana spoke, receiving a deadly glare from her best friend. ''Some people would take the horrible experiences and turn it into a lesson or simply learn to forgive. Heathcliff never considered that, the only thing saw was revenge and went through lengths to accomplish it. There's nothing victimizing about that''

''I'm with, Jack'' Charlotte chirped in, much to Tiana's annoyance.

They had been the best of friends since childhood, but sometimes Charlotte's impulses when it came to boys, always seemed to get in between them.

Jack chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. ''I can see where you're coming from. I think I'll take her side instead''

Small laughter was heard throughout the classroom, and even Mr. Wazowski seemed entertained. ''Great answers, both of you. There you have it, Elsa''

She smiled, but not before turning back to look at Jack.

She couldn't stop her cheeks from turning a dark color, seeing as he was already staring at her to begin with.

-(:-

''You should've seen him in class! He was like super cool and mysterious, but also very outgoing and smart. You know?''

Elsa laughed, hearing Rapunzel rumble on about Jack, much to her (and Flynn's) annoyance.

It was now lunch, and it was nice to sit down and relax after having to hear teachers lecture on and on about whatever subject they were teaching.

She could see how tired her friends were too, but somehow they all managed to stay up, thanks to Rapunzel's enthusiastic voice.

She loved her cousin, she was practically another sister, but it was hard to pay attention when she was half asleep and half eating.

Not even hearing Jack's name could bring her out of her daze.

''I have him for history,'' Merida's thick Scottish accent could clearly be heard in her voice. ''He's more arrogant than I remember''

''What? Jack?'' Elsa's thoughts seemed to have escaped out of her mouth. ''Jack's not arrogant, he's never been''

''Well, he is now'' Astrid replied, taking a long drink from her chocolate milk. ''It's nothing big, he just recognizes the fact that he's good looking''

''so you think he's good looking?'' Hiccup timidly asked, and if Elsa was being honest, she had forgotten he was even there.

They were good friends and what not, but for some reason, every time Astrid was around (which was most of the time), he simply didn't talk as much as he usually did.

Elsa figured it was because of the childish crush he had had on the blonde since they were small children, but he never talked to her about it, so she never bothered to ask.

Astrid shrugged her shoulders. ''He's alright, I've seen better.''

''Okay, enough about Jack'' Flynn rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his pizza. ''Let's talk about something else, like…err… the hockey game next Saturday!''

Elsa and Rapunzel merely exchanged glances, while Merida and Astrid both rolled their eyes.

''Boring!'' they both exclaimed at the same time.

Flynn huffed, but didn't say anything else.

''Hey, mind if I sit here?'' She suddenly froze, seeing Jack at the end of their table holding a food tray in his hand and nervously looking around.

Elsa turned to the rest of the group, although she had noted he was probably asking her, and received nodding heads.

''Sure,'' she smiled.

Jack sat across from her, the table remaining silent until Rapunzel decided to finally speak out.

''Do you remember us?''

It was an innocent question, but it was enough to make Elsa want to go hide.

Her best friend, the person she had trusted with everything before he had left, was standing right in front of her.

There was probably a reason to why he never called or emailed back, and she just didn't feel the need to bring out something that he clearly didn't want to be a part of.

''Of course I do,'' Jack smirked, leaning closer to the table and turning to each of them.

''Is that so, Frost?'' Astrid crossed her arms across her chest. ''What are our names?''

''Well for starters you're Astrid,'' he answered back, almost immediately. ''You used to push me down at the playground and you would always throw a tantrum when you lost at racing, and to me at that!''

The blonde murmured something under her breath, before going back to poking her salad.

''And you're Hiccup,'' Hiccup's eyes looked up, an embarrassed smile spread across his cheeks. ''We use to be best friends and you would always show me your cool inventions. How've you been, dude?''

''Good, still looking over Toothless like always'' he said referring to his black cat.

She could see Jack's sincere grin. ''I always loved that cat''

He turned and looked at an eating Merida, who stuffed her face into a muffin. ''You're Merida. I remember because every time you went out to play your mom would always scream at you to come back in.''

Merida sneered. ''And she hasn't changed one bit.''

''What about me, Frost? Have you forgotten about me?'' Flynn asked, forming his famous smirk.

Jack chuckled. ''Forget my partner in crime, Flynn Rider? Never.''

They did a hand shake, one that Elsa had seen so frequently when they were younger, and was glad to see that Flynn was no longer annoyed.

If anything, their personalities seemed to clash and it wouldn't be long until they'd end up getting in trouble like the old times.

''Hi, Rapunzel'' Jack beamed, and the girl's eyes lit up. ''See, I remember you. Your hair used to be longer when we were younger, and I would sometimes put twigs in it. Sorry about that''

The confession didn't seem to affect her whatsoever, as she widely leered. ''That's alright''

Now it was her turn, and she could feel his eyes staring right at her.

She hesitantly looked up, her fingers running nervously through her side braid until she heard him talk again.

''Hey, Elsa. Long time no see''

Her lips parted in surprise as she grabbed ahold of her fork and begun to move around her food. ''Hey, Jack. I thought you had forgotten about me''

''How could I? You were my favorite person in the entire world'' his voice had turned to pure seriousness, his eyes burning right through her. ''I remember it all''

 **Thank you for reading! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''Jack is back?'' Anna shouted, and Elsa quickly regretted ever bringing it up.

They were waiting outside of the school for Hans, who was now about seven minutes late, and they'd decided to talk about how their day had gone.

Anna had gone on about how she almost got detention again with Mr. Weasleton (''He's just so boring, Elsa! How can I not fall asleep?''), and one thing to another lead to the mention of Jack Frost.

Thankfully, there weren't many others left outside the school, and nobody seemed to have paid any attention to her sister's outburst.

''But he moved years ago!''

''Yes, Anna, I know'' She couldn't help but chuckle. ''But he's here now for the rest of the year, apparently''

''Wow,'' Anna's eyes twisted into something she couldn't explain, as she begin jumping up and down. ''This is great, Elsa! He was, like, our best friend!''

Elsa smiled at that, the memories coming back, both captivating and disheartening. ''Yeah, he was. But that was long ago, and he's probably different now''

''Different, shmitfferent'' Anna waved away the comment. ''He couldn't have had changed that much. Besides, you've talked to him. Shouldn't you know if he's changed or not?''

''Well, he's more behaved in class than before'' Elsa mumbled, moving a strand of her blonde hair from her face. ''But- it's complicated''

''Sure it is. Is he hot?''

''Anna!''

''What? He was the cutest guy in your grade when we were younger!''

''Hey, Elsa'' the voice came from behind the two of them with no warning, she found herself frozen right on the spot.

She knew that voice better than anyone's, and although matured and deepened, she could still hear the hint of tease in his voice. ''Anna? Is that you?''

The red haired girl's eyes widen before her lips pulled up into a wide smile. ''Oh my gosh, Jack? I was right, Elsa, he's definitely a looker''

Elsa didn't know what made her more uncomfortable in that moment; her sister's words or Jack's reaction that included an amused laughed.

''Look at you. You've grown, kiddo'' he said, pulling her into a sided hug and messing the top of her hair up.

Anna huffed jokingly, as she tried her best to fix her hair. ''I have, haven't I? It probably wouldn't be healthy if I hadn't same goes to you. Although, you've always been tall, now you're just gorgeous-''

Elsa mentally slapped her hand against her forehead, in disbelief of how open Anna was.

Sometimes she wore the girl was on some type of drug.

''- Anyway, Jack'' she cut Anna off, causing Jack to turn his attention to her. ''What's got you out here after school?''

''I had to talk to some teachers after school about some things.'' He shrugged, sending her that charming smile. ''It wouldn't had made a difference anyway. Mom said she'd be late, and as always, she's right''

''We know that feeling'' Elsa smiled, watching Anna bring herself back into the conversation. ''Hans is always late picking us up''

Jack nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. ''Oh, yeah. How's Hans? Haven't heard that name in forever''

 _You hadn't bothered keeping in contact in forever_ , Elsa wanted to say, but she held it back.

It wasn't the time or place; it had to be something that they would have to discuss between the two of them.

''He's great'' Elsa could only give him a halfhearted grin, timidly pulling on her white cardigan's sleeve. ''He goes to college now. He's majoring in business''

''That's awesome. Hans always seemed like he'd go into something like that'' Jack ran his fingers through his snow white hair, and that's when it crossed her mind.

Why _had_ he dyed his hair?

His hair was a beautiful chestnut color that he shared along with his father and sister, and it was something Elsa had always envied.

When they were little, it was she that was made fun of for her rare platinum blonde hair and she would've done anything to have her best friend's. She wanted to feel normal more than anything, and she would often rant to Jack about it.

''I think your hair is different,'' he had told her once, many years ago.

She had crossed her arms and frowned deeper. ''Jack, you're not making me feel better''

''But different is good. I think different is great''

That's what she would tell herself from then on whenever she felt her hair wasn't pretty enough.

What was he trying to say with his hair?'

''So how's your mom and Poppy?'' Anna beamed, completely bringing Elsa down to earth.

Jack, who had been staring at her intently, had now a brighter light to his face. ''They're great. Mom got married again not so long ago, so now Poppy and I have stepsiblings''

''Wait, your mom got married?''

It would sound rather rude to ask a question like that, but it came as a surprise to Elsa.

Evelyn Frost had grieved so much after her husband's passing; they all thought for sure that she would never find another partner.

They had all been wrong.

''Yeah, last summer. His name is Nicholas North, but we call him Nick. He's a great guy, and he seems to really love my mom, Poppy and I'' She could tell by the admiration in his eyes, that Jack did in fact care for Nick himself.

She was glad that he had turned out to be a good man.

''So how many step siblings do you have?'' asked Anna, leaning her elbow on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

''Three. Tooth and Bunny are off to college, but the one year I got to spend with them was enough for me to consider them brother and sister.'' Jack chuckled. ''And there's Sandy, who's Poppy's age. He's mute, but he's probably my favorite out of the three''

Just then, a silver minivan pulled up in the school drive way and Elsa felt her face lift when she saw Jack's mom pull the car's window down.

She looked almost the same; golden brown hair that reached just over shoulders, kind dark eyes, and a slim figure.

Except, something was different; she genuinely looked happier.

''Jackson, hurry up and get in. I still have to pick up Poppy and Sandy'' she cried out with the same voice she did when she would tell her and Jack to come back inside from playing.

Their eyes met, and the lady instantly covered her mouth with both her hands.

''Elsa? Anna?''

Elsa nervously waved, while Anna bobbed her head up and down eagerly. ''Hi, Mrs. Frost!''

She got out of the car, Elsa relieved that there were no other cars behind her, and embraced them at the same time.

She could see Jack's smirk from the corner of her eye.

''It's been so long! Oh my, look at both of you! You two are beautiful!''

''Thank you, Mrs. Frost'' Elsa grinned. ''You haven't changed at all''

''I quite hope so'' she laughed, her head thrown back just how Jack would do when he laughed. ''I feel like I look even older now that I have to keep up with five kids, especially with my two mischievous ones''

''Hey!'' Jack sneered, placing his arm around his mother's shoulder.

He certainly towered over her. ''I'm not mischievous''

''Oh hush now, Jackson, we both know that's not true''

Now it was Elsa's turn to smirk at that.

''Well, anyway, I'd love to catch up but I'm in a hurry right now. Why don't you two come visit us one of these days?''

Anna and Elsa both turned to each other, and Anna replied before Elsa had a chance to even open her mouth.

''Of course, we'd love to! Elsa can get Jack's address tomorrow during class!''

''That sounds great''

Elsa turned to Jack, and both tucked their lips up into a smile.

Mrs. Frost grabbed them into another hug, before getting back into the car.

''Well, I better get going'' Jack said, opening the door to the passenger's seat. ''See you tomorrow, Elsa?''

''Yeah, tomorrow'' she answered.

He smiled and then the car drove away.

Hans arrived only seconds later, spilling out an apology as both girls made their way into the car.

''How was school?''

Anna leaned over to his seat, her lips pulled up into a devilish smile. ''You won't believe who we saw today''

Elsa sighed.

It was going to be a long ride home.


	5. Chapter 5

_October 09, 2010_

 _7:45 P.M._

 _What do you do when someone you cared about very much comes back after years, but hadn't bothered to keep in touch?_

 _Do you embrace them like the good friends you were, and engulf yourselves in never-ending conversations to catch up?_

 _Or do you simply give them the cold shoulder and go on with the life you had learned to live after they had left?_

 _False, both are trick answers._

 _Today I was surprised to hear that my old best friend was back in town, after having to move away about seven years ago._

 _I was reluctant at first when I heard about it, but once I saw him standing in the front of the classroom with those big chocolate eyes glancing around, I knew he had, indeed, returned._

 _I neither greeted him with a warm welcome and begun acting like the best friends we had been all those years, neither did I choose to ignore his presence._

 _I simply let him come to me; he did the talking, he sent the first smile, he was the one to wave goodbye when he rushed into his car._

 _I didn't do any of that first, because I was, in fact, still hurt from his lack of communication through the years._

 _No phone call, no text, no e-mail, no birthday cards._

 _No skyping, no Facebook messages, no hand written letters._

 _Nothing._

 _Do yourself a favor and spare yourself the feeling of despondency by simply forgetting any person in your life that acts or has acted in such a way._

 _It'll save you a heartbreak when you see them again._

 _Sincerely._

 _Snowflakequeen18_

Elsa heard a knock on her door as she rapidly began to post her article online. ''Come in''

''Hey, sweetie,'' her mother walked in, a weary smile faked onto her lips. ''Your father's here''

Elsa sighed, rising from her bed and beginning to walk down the stairs with an irritated Hans and an anxious Anna.

Sitting in the dining room table with a binder full of papers, was their father wearing his usual business suit.

His light brown hair was nicely combed to the side and his blue eyes were just as tired and dull like always.

They stood there, none of the three children wanting to speak, until their mother finally cleared her throat.

''Allen,'' her soft voice caused his eyes to shift up to them. ''The kids are here.''

''I can see that,'' he sighed, closing his binder and pulling it aside.

Just as bitter as Elsa remembered.

''Say hi to your father, kids'' their mother insisted, sending a pleading look before rushing to the kitchen.

They exchanged glances between each other, and she was thankful to hear Anna's voice. ''Hey, dad''

The man's face twisted into something they couldn't describe as he sent his youngest child a smile.

Elsa couldn't tell if it was a sincere one, but by the look of both contentment and hurt in Anna's eyes, she knew the girl had taken it as genuine.

Their father rose from the chair, walking to Anna and cupping her face into his hands. ''Anna, look at you. You get even more beautiful every time I see you''

He hugged her, she hugged back and it was almost like old times.

Almost.

''Hello, Elsa. Hello, Hans''

Elsa sent him her most polite smile while Hans didn't bother to hide the scowl on his face. ''I've missed you three very much''

Knowing they wouldn't say it back, he signaled back at the table. ''Please, take a seat. Your mother is making dinner''

''Did she choose to make it, or did you just order her to?'' Hans spat, as he took a seat.

Elsa was thankful she was sitting across from him, as she kicked his leg from under the table.

Hans glared at her, and she did the same, much to his father's displeasure.

''Listen, I understand you're still mad, and I don't blame you. Please, let's just move past this''

Their mother walked in with a bowl of salad. ''I made spaghetti. Hope you kids are hungry''

''You want us to move past this?'' Hans snapped, completely ignoring mother.

Elsa knew her brother didn't have a controlled temper and she could only pray that he wouldn't end up going out of control again.

Last time, it ended with a bloody fist and a hole in his bedroom wall.

''You want us to move past what you did to our mother? The only parent we seem to have?''

''Hans, enough!'' their mother cried out.

Hans shook his head, hitting his fists on the table. ''No, mother. I don't care how many times we've talked about this; I'll never forgive you for what you did to her! You can't just come back after months and act like nothing happened!''

Anna shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and Elsa's heart broke in two as tears begin to appear in her little eyes.

''Hans, please just stop.'' She murmured.

Allen's face became sympathetic, staring at his daughter nearly in tears.

''Hans, you will stop that right now! You are upsetting your sister!''

''Right, I'm upsetting my sister!'' he stood up, throwing his hands in the air. ''You know who upset them? You!

You weren't the one who listened to them cry into your shoulder after we found out what you did!

You weren't there when Elsa locked herself into her room for weeks, and you didn't have to see the light die in Anna's eyes! Every bad thing that has happened in our lives is because of you!''

''Hans, stop!'' Elsa shouted, pulling Anna into her arms.

His chest was rising up and down from the anger, but slowly he began to calm seeing the fear in their mother's eyes and the terror in Anna's.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes shut. ''Why don't you just go back to your little girlfriend and leave us alone? You'd do us more of a favor if you did''

Their father shouted for him to come back, but the red haired boy simply returned back upstairs.

So they sat there; dad, mom, Anna and Elsa all eating in silence.

At least their father had the decency to fight back, or Hans might've exploded from the rage.

As she examined the man that had gone in and out of her life, she couldn't help but empathize with Hans.

She was just as angry, and obviously she hadn't forgiven his actions.

Maybe she would've if the circumstances were different; if their mother hadn't been near death and if their father hadn't deserted them when they needed him the most to go see his mistress.

She knew she had to be civilized.

For her mother and for Anna, who could only take so much sorrow.

Only for them.

 **Background on Elsa's life, which is quite sad actually. Next chapter I'll write Jack in for sure. Please review! (: Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elsa was in a certain mood when she awoke; the type of mood she had when her father was around.

It was the usual; she would dread waking up, breakfast was had in bitter silence and they were all out the door as soon as they possibly could.

Needless to say, she wasn't feeling the day, and she probably wouldn't; at least not when their father continued to be around.

''Hey, Elsa'' she heard Rapunzel's cheerful voice exclaim, as she finished shoving everything into her locker.

Her eyes widen as she saw a smirking Jack standing next to her.

They both looked content, Rapunzel with her golden hair tied up and a floral dress and Jack with his messy hair and blue hoodie; just looking at how effortly gorgeous they looked, made her feel bad about her oversized sweater and black leggings.

She just couldn't bring herself to dress up on such a day.

''Oh hey, Zel''

Her blue eyes turned to Jack, who stared back with a glow to his face. ''Hey, Jack''

His lips cracked into a soft smile. ''Good morning, Elsa''

''hey, do you know where Anna is? I have to talk to her about Saturday night'' Rapunzel chipped, holding even tighter onto the books in her hands.

Saturday nights were when the three of them hung out, each girl choosing the activity to do every week and this time it was Anna's turn.

Knowing her sister, they would probably have a movie marathon and eat chocolate non- stop.

It seemed like it was so far away.

Elsa sighed, slightly leaning on the gray locker. ''Yeah, I think she's with Belle and Ariel. They're probably by Ariel's locker''

Rapunzel gave a jump, and Elsa couldn't help but smile at her joyful cousin. ''Oh, okay! I'll see you guys around?''

That's when she noticed it; the way Rapunzel's eyes wondered on Jack for too long.

It wasn't for more than mere seconds, but she saw it; she saw the glim that reflected from her big, green eyes.

She couldn't help but compare it to the way the girl usually looked at Flynn.

''Yeah, see you around'' Jack waved, and Elsa did the same as Rapunzel began walking away.

When she turned to Jack once again, she didn't expect the stern look he was giving her.

''What's wrong?'' he asked, almost unconsciously, as his face twisted into concern.

Elsa was speechless for a moment, rapidly composing herself and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. ''What are you talking about?''

''you're upset. I can see it in your eyes. what happened?''

''No offence, Jack, but you haven't been around enough to know whether im upset'' she quickly regretted her words, her hand making its way to her mouth almost instantly.

Jack didn't seem effected, though, as he leaned one arm on the locker next to her. ''True, but we were best friends for years. Don't act like I don't you. I know you better than I know myself''

''You _knew_ me, Jack. Things change'' she shrugged, holding onto her backpack strap.

Why was he acting like he had never left?

After all, he'd been gone for years now.

Jack took a deep breath, before finally letting out a low chuckle. ''Alright, I get it. You don't have to tell me. I'll just spend the rest of my life in misery, crying and thinking over what could possibly be wrong with such a beautiful girl-''

And there was the charm.

She shook her head, slightly smirking.

''See that? I made you smile!''

''It was a smirk,'' she argued back, this time less on edge.

Ever since they were children, Jack was always the one to lift up her spirit; something not even her siblings could do at times.

She'd always come to him, sometimes in tears and sometimes just plain gloomy, but he somehow always made her smile again.

It seemed he hadn't changed, and that made something inside of her… pleased.

And for a moment, she almost felt like they were children again.

''Same thing. By the way, mom keeps insisting that you and your family come over for dinner. She told me to ask you if you could all come tonight?''

Elsa bit her lip, her gaze lowering down to the flats on her feet. ''I don't think it's a good idea for all of us to come- I mean-''

She was stuck with words, and she knew he could see right through her.

As far as she knew, Jack probably still thought her father was the prince she looked up to for everything.

If only, that hadn't changed.

''No worries. It can be just you and your siblings then?''

''sure,'' she grinned, and they both knew it was only half sincere.

Still he smiled back politely, running his fingers through his hair. ''I really did miss you, Elsa.''

''and I missed you, Jack''

 _So much, she had locked herself in her room for days and shut the entire world out for a very long time._

The bell rung, and as they made their English, Elsa couldn't help but to stare up at Jack.

Oh the lovely feelings that invaded her stomach as she realized he had already been staring back.

 **Yes, yes I know it sucks, but the guilt of not having been able to update finally reached me so I did what I could with the little inspiration I have left. School has just sucked the passion out of me. Thanks for reading! ~lexi**


End file.
